


Endgame Ironhawk

by venomousdanger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger
Summary: *SPOILERS* Fic contains spoilers *SPOILERS*





	Endgame Ironhawk

****************  
************************  
*******************************  
*************************************  
******************************************  
************************************  
******************************  
***********************  
****************  
****************  
************************  
*******************************  
*************************************  
******************************************  
************************************  
******************************  
***********************  
****************  
****************  
************************  
*******************************  
*************************************  
******************************************  
************************************  
******************************  
***********************  
****************  
****************  
************************  
*******************************  
*************************************  
******************************************  
************************************  
******************************  
***********************  
****************

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

'It was suppose to be me.' Tony thought through the broken words. They were all showing different emotions about Natasha; guilt, anger, determination. He and Steve were the unlucky ones collected enough to get the team passed it. The woman was loved more than she'd ever realize. Even with the relationship he had with the spy and how deeply he'd miss her, hearing Clint utter those words was all the more painful. Empty of hope like he'd completely given up on the mission. They all lost people but once they decided it was time to fight they weren't allowed to give up. What was worse was no one else seemed to notice. Hawkeye had been a hidden gem of the team and no one was going to reassure the man that they couldn't do it without him? Natasha was great but the genius couldn't understand why grieving was a reason to make the marksman feel as though they'd be better off with a different outcome. 

As the team started to break from the minor remembrance of their fallen teammate, Tony stayed back with the task of setting the blond straight. "Clint..." Sad eyes only made it harder to find the words. Body language clearly begged for a hug while also asking for something to hit so Stark kept his distance. "Let's make count." It didn't feel like enough. He should have apologized for not being smarter, not realizing how Thanos got the stone and what it meant, not sending someone else. Though the replying tightened jaw and slight nod let him know former agent would still march into battle with the rest of them. He only hoped it wouldn't be as a kamikaze mission. 

Even if no one else was able to bond with the archer, Tony grew fond of him. Their banter, Tony's endless attempts to keep the archer safe, the way Natasha barely beat him to the other's side while hurt or most recently when he returned to the platform. They were close. Getting everyone back just to lose another collection of friends- he fought the urge to drop his head. They had to be strong but it was fair to assume Barton may need a boost of support. Gripping onto the leather-clad bicep dark orbs sought out the blue set. The drive to continue was unreadable but condemning vigilante rule was inconsiderate as well as hypocritical. "We couldn't do it without you." Some added self-worth and a pat on the arm probably wouldn't do much to change the other's mind however Tony felt better having said it.


End file.
